


Five Times Harley and Ivy Avoided Talking About What Happened and One Time They Didn't

by Gay_and_Afraid



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Harlivy endgame, I h-word the Kiteman storyline, Infidelity, Requited Unrequited Love, but this isn't a Kiteman bullying story, he is only mentioned, oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_Afraid/pseuds/Gay_and_Afraid
Summary: She blurted out, “It was a heat of the moment thing! Like a, ‘I almost died and you're here, let's celebrate’ kinda thing.”King Shark paused, “Harley, that's not a thing.”“Shut up, yes it is! Because the alternative is that I'm super into my best friend who is engaged to a man, and that would be a major fuckin’ bummer.”~~~Harley and Ivy refuse to talk honestly about what happened and what keeps happening. Until they don't.Canon compliant up to S2E7 but 8 hasn't come out yet lol.
Relationships: Charles "Chuck" Brown/Pamela Isley, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 31
Kudos: 309





	Five Times Harley and Ivy Avoided Talking About What Happened and One Time They Didn't

One: The Morning After 

Harley stared down at the picture frame in her lap. _Ivy_ … After The Pit Incident, they quickly went home. Their conversation about what happened was limited to mumbling something about ‘adrenaline’ and it just being ‘in the heat of the moment’ and that was it. And it had to stay that way, because if she has to discuss it, she'd have to think about what that meant to her, and what it meant to her… was everything.

“Oh… Hey... Harley.” Ivy walked in. Harley jumped, throwing the picture on the coffee table, resting her feet on the table, and putting her arms behind her head in a failed attempt to look casual. 

“Heyyy…” Ivy sat down on the opposite end of the couch silently. Placing her mug down, she glanced at Harley, noticing the picture by her feet. She frowned solemnly, feeling small. They sat in silence for another moment. “So, how's your super casual, super normal day going?”

“Fine.”

“Cool…” It went quiet again. Ivy opened her mouth to speak, but when she looked over to see Harley staring straight ahead nervously, she just sighed.

“I've gotta go. See you later.”

“Bye!” She forced a smile. Ivy walked away, an uneasy expression on her face, as the rest of the crew walked in past her. 

Harley's smiled dropped and she threw her head in her hands, “The fuck did we just walk into?” Dr Psycho asked. 

“Nothin’! Everything is fine.”

“Is it, though?” Clayface second guessed.

“Yeah! Nothin’ happened with me and Ivy. S’all good.”

King Shark shook his head, “Ok, I didn't think something happened between you two until you said that.”

“No, no! I don't wanna talk about it. I mean, there's nothin’ to talk about.” 

“I'm getting mixed signals.” Clayface said.

“Hah, that makes two of us.” Harley joked before frowning. 

“Harley, will you please tell us what's going on? I hate when people have secrets. It makes me all self conscious when people are whispering cause you _know_ they’re talking shit.” 

“Fine. But don't tell _anyone,_ got it?”

“Sure.” Psycho answered. King Shark nodded, and Clayface mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. 

“Okay… So after the whole thing with the new Joker, me and Ives were leaving the bar, and fuckin’ two face caught us an’ sent us to Bane's pit which turned out to be a surprisingly effective rehabilitation facility. But we broke out, and as we were leaving, I sacrificed myself so Ivy could get out. I did the whole dramatic speech an’ all, but she jumped back in and grabbed me.”

“Right. You already told us.” Psycho deadpanned.

“Nu-uh. Because I left out the very minor detail that we… maybe sorta kissed each other when we escaped.” She blurted out, “It was a heat of the moment thing! Like a, ‘I almost died and you're here, let's celebrate’ kinda thing.”

King Shark paused, “Harley, that's not a thing.”

“Shut up, yes it is! Because the alternative is that I'm super into my best friend who is engaged to a man, and that would be a major fuckin’ bummer.”

  
  


Two: A major fuckin' bummer 

Ivy was sitting on the couch when Harley walked in. She sat at the opposite end again, suffocating in silence, “So… how's the wedding plannin’ goin’?” 

“Good.”

“Good…” 

She sighed, “Harley, we-”

She interrupted, “How's the venue search? D’ya need any help sortin’ it out?” 

Frustrated, she tried again, “It's fine, but we need to talk about w-”

“If you need a good caterer, I can make a few suggestions. Have you heard-”

“Harley!” She snapped. Harley went quiet, “We need to talk... about what happened. At the pit.” 

Harley shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap, staring down at them, “It's fine.”

“No, it's not. Clearly it's not cause you've been walking on eggshells around me. I'm not the most emotionally intelligent person, but I know when something’s up with you.”

“Nothing happened, Ivy. Let's just drop it.”

“That wasn't nothing, Harley! We kissed!” She breathed in quickly, glancing over her shoulder before turning to face Harley on the couch and scooting closer. She put an arm on the back of the couch, dangerously close to wrapping around Harley's shoulders, “We _kissed_ ,” she repeated quietly, leaning in and hoping no one would hear, “You sacrificed yourself for me, and I saved you, and then we _kissed_. And… a-and I can't stop thinking about it. Jesus, I met Kiteman's parents and all I could think about was what you were thinking about us. So I need to know what it meant to you cause I can't stop wondering if maybe there's something there.” 

Harley swallowed the lump in her throat, but it remained stuck. She answered, refusing to look up at her, “I… I thought we already talked about this.”

She tilted her head lower in hopes of catching Harley's gaze, “You really think it was just an accident? A mistake?” She asked, unsure of what reply she wanted to hear.

She looked to her at her side finally, “Is there a right answer here, Ives? I love you. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy. Kiteman makes you happy. So if ignoring… what happened… makes you happy, then let's do that and never speak a word of it again.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Never again.”

“Never.” She seconded. 

“I love you too, Harley,” She brushed her hand against Harley's cheek, “I…” Harley's eyes stared back at hers, full of something unnameable, “Thank you.” She said simply. Harley grinned emptily. Ivy smiled, and dropped her hand, standing up to walk out of the room. She heard Harley sniffle and take in a shaky breath. Despite the pit in her stomach, Ivy continued to walk away, fighting the urge to look back at her over her shoulder. 

Harley threw her hand over her mouth as she whimpered out a sob, breathing in heavily as she failed to silently cry. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping herself in a hug as she cried. It finally clicked; she was in love, and it hurt worse than anything she had ever felt before. 

Harley was right; it was a major fuckin’ bummer.

  
  


Three: An Argument 

“Harley, can we talk?“

“Why?”

“You’re mad at me. Or upset because of something I did, and I don’t want to fight.” Harley just threw on a fake smile, and Ivy sighed, “Please talk to me, hun, I want to help.”

“No it's fine.”

“It clearly isn't! And I can't make it better until you tell me why.”

“You can't fix it. Just go. I'm fine.”

“Harleen, you drive me fuckin’ insane.” 

“Oh, do I? How so?” She provoked. 

“You're... you're stubborn, and uncooperative, and sarcastic, and overconfident, and I can't stand being in a fucking room with you right now!”

“The feeling is very much mutual, Red!” She shouted. 

“You- I- ugh!” She stormed off, and Harley sat on the couch in a huff. 

“Harley,”

She turned to look over her shoulder, “What? Ya back to yell s’more-”

Ivy's lips quickly pressed against hers, and eager hands pulled her close despite the barrier of the back of the couch keeping them apart. Her eyes widened in shock, but quickly closed as she returned the kiss. Harley spread her legs out on the length of the couch to turn a bit more towards her. The slight change in angles let Ivy bite down on her lower lip in an unfairly arousing way. Harley threaded her fingers in Ivy's hair, tugged a little, and smiled as Ivy groaned. 

Ivy pulled back, much to Harley's obvious dismay, but remedied that by clumsily climbing over the back of the couch. Harley chuckled at the awkward and messy movement, but fell silent when Ivy finally straddled her waist, panting. 

“Is this a good ide- mmhhh” She was once again interrupted by Ivy's lips. 

“No, but I need you. _Now._ ” Harley gasped, squirming underneath her as Ivy pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck, “I-if that's what you want.” 

Harley nodded, her infectious grin spreading across her face, “Fuck me, Red.” 

Ivy didn't bother answering outright; she just smiled. _You don't have to tell me twice._

  
  


Four: Never Again 

The days following the first time were rough. The two were pretty much going through withdrawal; they were addicted and craving after just one hit. The crew actually noticed this change, since the two couldn't be in a room together for more than five minutes. In fact, just a few days prior, Harley picked a fight by leaving a glass on the coffee table without a coaster. If the other guys weren't in the room, Ivy would've lost all control and fucked her against the wall and made her beg for more. The tension was everywhere, and each time they were in the same room, they grew closer and closer to breaking through that invisible boundary they'd already crossed once. 

It was a Sunday. The rest of the crew was out, and Kiteman was busy, so Ivy was stuck alone with Harley. Not that she minded, of course. Harley was her best friend. What she _did_ mind was how little she minded being alone with Harley. 

Ivy knocked on the frame of the door awkwardly, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Can I...” She gestured, asking to come in. 

“Yeah.”

The two girls sat on the edge of Harley’s bed, “S-so just so we're both clear; _that_ ... can _not_ happen again, and no one can _ever_ know about it, okay?” 

Harley nodded, “Yes ma'am.” 

She turned to her, “I'm serious, Harley.”

She turned too, “I know. It stays in the past and between us.” 

“Good.”

“Great.”

“Excellent.” She went quiet. The two stared for a moment until Ivy pulled Harley into a long, slow, heated kiss, bodies flushed against each other, breaking only for a moment.

“Ives, don't you want-”

“I want you to sit on my face so I can make you scream.” 

Harley grinded forwards involuntarily with a hot breath, “B-but, y’said…”

Ivy shoved her knee between the shorter girl’s thighs and reached for the hem of her shirt, “Take this off, Harls?”

She shook her head and gently pushed her away, “Wait, hold on-“

Ivy moved back instantly, “Sorry, I’m sorry. This is-” 

Harley grabbed her hand to reassure her it was okay, “Hey, it's not that I don't want this, it's just… ya just said ‘never again’ an’ changed your mind pretty quick.” 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“Are you sure?”

She chuckled humorlessly, “I'm not sure of anything anymore. But what I am sure of is that I need you. Just this once.” 

“This is the last time.”

“Right. It can't happen again,” she paused, “After this.” She added quickly. 

Harley climbed into Ivy's lap, draping her arms over her shoulders, “Then let me lead this time.” 

“You sure?” 

Harley kissed up her neck, gently biting her ear, causing Ivy to gasp and grab onto her waist, “If you think you can handle it, Red.” 

She choked on air, “Oh, _God_ yes.” 

“Then ya might wanna find somethin’ to hold on to, babe.” She winked, unzipping Ivy's jacket and pushing it off her shoulders. 

When she went over to Kiteman's apartment later that evening, and he called her ‘babe’ as usual, Ivy excused herself to the bathroom. She couldn't get the image of a certain woman winking at her as she threw Ivy's jacket aside. She splashed her face with cold water and sighed, staring back at herself in the mirror. _Christ, Harley; what're you doing to me?_

  
  


Five: A slip of tongue 

The second time was definitely the last. 

That's what they said. 

But that didn't explain how they ended up kissing tenderly in Ivy's bed. 

It had started with Harley having a nightmare. She walked to Pam's room and asked if she could stay for a moment, and instead of taking a seat on the floor as planned, Ivy pulled the covers back, encouraging her to climb in. They remember Ivy asking what the dream was about, and Harley vaguely describing how alone she felt, and Ivy leaned in, closing the gap between them in the gentlest embrace they've ever shared. Ivy gently rubbed Harley's hip, pushing her shirt up slightly to feel her skin against hers. Harley gasped.

“Let me make you feel good, Harleen.” 

Harley buried her face in her neck as Ivy gently stroked her thigh. 

“Mmh, I love it when you say my full name.”

Ivy gently turned Harley onto her back, laying next to her, pressing against her side, “I love saying your full name.” She reached into the woman's shorts, slowly rubbing her through her underwear. 

“Pamela, you're perfect.” 

She smiled and kissed her slow. As she began moving away, Harley reached up, pulling her in by the back of her neck. She pressed their foreheads together, “Don’t leave.” 

“Okay. I'm here, baby.” She pushed her underwear aside and touched her. Harley let out a soft moan and cupped Ivy's face, touching every inch of soft green skin she could, “I'm here.” Harley's breath hitched, and she spread her legs further, one tangling between Ivy's. Her breath hitched again, this time a tear rolling down her cheek as she exhaled, “Harls? Harley, dear, are you alright?”

“Y-es, I-I’m, oh~” her hips bucked against the movements as the tears kept spilling, “D-don’t stop.” 

Ivy nodded, “Alright, baby,” She kissed away the tears as they fell, “It's okay.” She nuzzled against the woman, comforting her as she slowly brought her to a climax.

“Pammy, ah-” she took short, scattered breaths, gasping, “I- I love you.” Ivy stalled for a moment, but she kissed Harley, slow but calculated and passionate.

When she finally came down, Ivy retrieved her hand, and thought about what she could possibly say. The past two times had been purely physical; like a rubber band that's been stretched far too long just snapped. But this… this felt even more dirty. It wasn't just about sex this time. It was slow and sappy and… lovely. And she said those three words that changed everything, if she meant them. But Harley spared her that conversation by turning on her side and dozing off in her arms fairly quickly. She sighed, running her fingers through Harley's hair gently as the girl nuzzled closer. She supposed they'd do what they did best; ignore the obvious. 

  
  


\+ One: Talk about it. 

Harley was uncharacteristically dressed down. Baggy t shirt, comfy shorts, her hair pulled into a loose bun. She sat with her legs crossed and a big container of ice cream in her lap. 

“Harley?” King Shark started. She stared forward, “Oh, she has airpods in,” he stepped into view, “Harley!” 

“Just fuckin’ take one out.” Dr Psycho suggested. King Shark complied, “Harley, you're gonna permanently damage your hearing with how loud this is.”

She fumbled to find her phone and stop the song, but the music had played long enough for it to be familiar. 

“Can I help you?” She asked, agitated.

“Uh, are you alright?” King Shark asked cautiously.

“Wait, what song was that?” Psycho asked.

“Uh, it's not-” 

Clayface took out his phone, “We're friends on Spotify. I can see what you're listening to right now. Look.”

“No please don't-” 

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath_

Harley dropped her head forward in embarrassment.

Clayface gasped dramatically, “Girl in Red?” 

“Jesus, it's worse than we thought.” Psycho added sincerely. 

“Do you… wanna talk about it?” King offered.

“God, no. I'm gonna choke on ice cream and sobs and pray I die before this stupid fucking wedding. Turn the fuckin’ song off, christ’s sake!” 

Ivy walked in. She saw Dr Psycho standing, facepalming, while King Shark held a single airpod. Harley was reaching out for said airpod, and a tub of ice cream was dangerously close to falling off the girls lap and onto the ground. The icing on top of the cake was Clayface, teary eyed, playing _I wanna be your girlfriend_. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Ivy asked. 

The crew froze, silent. Clayface paused the song and the ice cream container fell. 

“Shit.” Harley interrupted. 

“Why… What…-” she sighed. 

“We were bothering Harley to figure out why she was being all mopey.” Clayface explained.

“Did you figure out why?” She asked. Harley moved to answer, but Dr Psycho spoke louder.

“I don't know, but I think it has something to do with unrequited love, and wanting to fuck her best friend. Maybe you can fill in the gaps?” He answered dryly. 

“Alright; everyone out.” 

“What?”

“You heard me. Get out. I need to talk with Harley.” 

The boys shuffled out, King Shark handing her the airpod back and silently apologizing. 

Ivy sat next to her, “We need to talk.” 

“The uh, ice cream is melting. I should clean it up.” She lamely excused.

“I'll do it later. Just talk to me. Please.” 

“Okay. Whaddya wanna hear?”

“Let's not play pretend here, Harls. I'm… I'm engaged. And I'm supposed to get married in a few weeks. I need to know why you… why…” She fell silent.

“You want the truth?” Ivy nodded, and Harley sighed, “I want you to be happy, but you're gettin’ married soon, an’ it fuckin’ sucks.” 

“Why?” She led.

“‘Cause we've been hookin’ up and it's pretty much magic.” Ivy smiled, “An’ it's also super shitty ‘cause that's gotta stop, and I… I _really_ don't want it to.” Harley looked down, “Pammy, I…” 

Ivy lifted her chin with her finger and turned her head to make eye contact, “Say it, Harls.” 

Maybe it was the shine in her eyes, or maybe it was the way her hand slowly reached up and stroked her cheek, but Harley took the leap.

“I love you. Romantically. I'm _in_ love with you. Pammy, you're my world, and seeing you marry that guy hurts _so badly_ and I want you to be happy, but I can't listen to you talk about him or see you two together without feeling sick.” 

“Harley…” Ivy leaned in to press their foreheads together, “I'm not getting married.” 

Harley jumped back, “What?” Ivy held her hand between her own. 

“I broke the engagement, and I broke up with Chuck.”

“When?”

“Yesterday. I told him and I left. I just went over today and got my things, and we had a long talk about everything.” 

“Why?”

“You know why,” She interlocked their fingers, and stared at their intertwined hands for a moment, “It's you. It's always been, and always will be you.” 

“Are you saying I ruined your marriage before it even started?” 

“No, Harls my- I'm saying I love you, okay? A lot. And I feel like a fucking idiot because it seems so obvious. It just makes sense. It-”

“Feels right.” Harley interrupted.

“Yes, it feels _so_ right.” They went quiet again, Ivy's thumb tracing light circles on the back of Harley's hand.

“When did you know?”

“When did _you_?” 

Harley smiled, “After the pit. I was in denial, but when we talked and agreed to forget it, I just fuckin’ cried harder than I ever have before, an’ I knew.” Ivy squeezed her hand. 

“I was trying to deny it too. Probably since the day I met you. There wasn't really a time specifically. It was just, a smile here and there, and a hug that felt like it didn't last long enough, and just… you.”

“That's… A really sappy answer.” 

She chuckled, “It’s true. But fine, you want me to pin it down? The nail in the coffin was two nights ago.” 

“Two nights… Oh.”

“When you had the nightmare? You begged me to stay close, and when you said you loved me, I couldn't deny it any more.”

“You realized you were in love while fingerbangin’ me?”

“Harley, are you capable of being sweet about this or will you make everything sound crass?”

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'll let you be all poetic about it. It's just hard to be all affectionate. I'm used to shutting that down and pretending it's just physical.” She admitted. 

“Well, it still is very much physical,” She blushed, “But I really care about you, too.” 

Harley smiled, “So where are we, then?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, we're friends with benefits right now, I guess, but you're no longer taken so I'm no longer a mistress. What does that make me? To you, I mean.”

“Are we… together?”

“I want you all to myself, but if that's not what you want, t-” Ivy interrupted her with a kiss. 

“You're all I want, Harley. I'm yours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wanted to try my hand at a 5+1 fic lol. Did I do it right? It doesn't matter. I'm happy with it. Let me know how y'all feel about that kiss, and what's gonna happen. :)


End file.
